Tyler Takes Perth
by kennethclayden
Summary: Hopefully I've fixed it. Thank you. This is a story about what I believe happened when Tyler went to Perth


Troye's fairy lights twinkled in the backdrop as I tried to film a video. I had the camera set up, at least 20 minutes prior but I had an overwhelming feeling: I was being listened to. I told the camera this thought, and failing to muster any kind of actual confidence then, signed off, shyly.

I joined the Mellets downstairs. They were setting up for dinner, a vegetarian pizza the choice for this evening. I smiled as I saw Troye lifting out the pizza - such a big boy, I joked to myself - such a family man. He pointed to me then, telling me to grab the knives and forks. At first I declined his request, jokingly telling him that I was too famous for that shit. But my joke was a joke, and his smile was fricken adorable. I caved. Mama Mellet laughed as I made my way to the cutlery drawer and took out what we needed. I didn't understand at first, why on Earth we were having knives and forks for pizza. But I don't judge. You do you, I'll do me. Y'know?

Anyway, after the last slice I'd realised we weren't just having pizza. We had a whole bunch of other delicious stuff, that makes my mouth water just thinking about it, so I'm not gonna recount it. At least not here, anyway. After dinner had finished, I headed upstairs to the bathroom, where I wiped away the day and brushed my teeth. I heard Troye call my name. What does this twink want now? I wondered, though I loved hearing the sound of his voice. "Coming," I said.

He was lying on his bed, tumblr on his laptop screen, a Troyler edit. "I wonder when they're gonna realise we're just friends," he said, with a wink. God that wink. Those eyes...I sat down on the bed with him and he started laughing at me. I didn't know why. "Is that, shaving cream?" He asked me. I felt my face. A soft, smooth white (oi, don't be so dirty) foam lathered across my face. I laughed with him. I nodded. "I can't believe you need to shave." I couldn't believe that.

"Looke here, bitch." I told him, in the manliest voice I could emulate. "Mama, may call himself, mama. But believe me, he's all- I couldn't finish the line. I burst out laughing, he did too. He put his hand on my face. I heard the foam squelch as he did, and I laughed. I wanted him to kiss me so bad, but I also wanted to be the man and kiss him. I closed my eyes and did it. We heard clapping. I didn't want to pull away, but did anyway. It was Shaun.

"Finally!" He said. "Now Imma go tweet...

"NO!" We yelled in unison. While we weren't scared, or anything, we knew that by revealing Troyler to be more than just a ship, we'd be changing everything. Our fans, those that didn't ship us, would they feel weird, knowing that their ships would never come true? (Sorry, Marcus) But I digress. So there we were, directly opposite to the entire Mellet clan - yes, it seems our collective yelling, was enough to bring the others in too. At last Troye spoke.

"I love my Tilly," he said. "I really do." God at this point, I think I started blushing. "But, it's complicated." He said, looking at me. By this moment, I'd frozen by his announcement. He was still looking at me. "Tyler?" He asked.

"Sorry, what?" Before he could answer, Shaun cockily said

"See, your kiss put him in a trance." He. Was. Beaming. Then again, so was I. It was Troye's turn to blush.

"I... I froze, my eyes had started welling up, like denying the world our love was a bad thing. Troye looked at me again.

"Tilly?"

"Troye, I love you." At this, Troye completely froze; Shaun was still beaming; Mama Mellet was in awe; and the others were just gazing in amazement. I recoiled. I thought the amount of time that had elapsed was longer than it was. It felt like my life was just slipping away, when not even a minute had went by.

"I love you too," he said. "Tilly." He kissed me again. I don't know what anyone else was doing. I didn't need to know. I really didn't care. Shaun stayed quiet with his claps this time. "Now that really is just my nickname for you." I laughed, then nestled my hand in his. "I guess we're doing this." He said.

"I guess we are." I replied...


End file.
